This invention relates to a holder for retaining an electrical connection between a socket and a plug of two electrical power cords.
In the past, a variety of devices for holding sockets and plugs together have been disclosed in U.S. Patents. Among these patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,858 issued May 15, 1923 and entitled "Connection Plug"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,334 issued Aug. 30, 1932 and entitled "Locking Means for Separable Electric Fittings"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,945 issued June 2, 1942 and entitled "Cable Connector"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,145 issued June 1, 1954 and entitled "Wire Connector"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,543 issued Nov. 29, 1955 and entitled "Coupling for Electrical Plug Connectors"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,536 issued July 3, 1956 and entitled "Clamps for Holding Electric Connectors Together"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,815 issued May 16, 1961 and entitled "Clamping Device for Electrical Extension Cord Couplings"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,194 issued Dec. 19, 1961 and entitled "Cable Connector Protector"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,601 issued Apr. 17, 1962 and entitled " Electric Cord Connector"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,810 issued Aug. 7, 1962 and entitled "Coupling For Conductor Cord Plugs"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,209 issued Oct. 16, 1962 and entitled "Cap For Electrical Plug Connections"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,958 issued Dec. 14, 1965 and entitled "Clamp For Extension Cords"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,393 issued Sept. 26, 1967 and entitled "Connector Housing"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,046 issued Oct. 12, 1971 and entitled "Biasing Electrical Coupling Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,248 issued Apr. 25, 1972 and entitled "Combined Socket Cover and Plug Retainer."
From a study of the listed patents, it should be apparent that a variety of devices for holding plugs and sockets together have been designed. Nevertheless, it is believed that each of these devices has certain limitations and disadvantages that restrict their desirability. First a number of the devices grip the plug and the socket rather than the cords, thus increasing the tendency of some plugs and sockets to separate from their cords. Second, many of the devices are designed for use with sockets and plugs of only one size and shape, and they are not useful with other sockets and plugs. Third, many of the devices are mechanically complicated, requiring the assembly of various stamped metal, wire and formed rubber components. Fourth, most are relatively expensive to produce, for the same reason that they are complicated.